Can Anybody See Me Here
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Five times a member of the team crossed to the other side but came back and one they didn't.


**_Melinda May _**

One moment the only thing she can feel is pain and the next one is numbness. She can feel nothing, absolutely nothing and it terrifies her. She would much prefer to be back on that crumbling building trying to save everyone than this empty, silent room. It takes a moment to sit up but she does eventually. Melinda feels lighter as she gets off of the bed, it's like she's floating and it takes her a moment to realise that she is. She's actually floating because her body is still laid on the hospital bed hooked on IVs and all kinds of machines.

She wants to let out a scream but nothing comes out no matter how hard she tries. So she stands next to her unconscious form for hours watching the heart rate monitor beep every few seconds. Is she dying? Is she already dead and those machines just keep her body alive? Is she going to go to hell or heaven? Who is she kidding? She doesn't even believe in the after life! The door opening brings her out of her thoughts as Phil steps in. He looks a wreck, suit wrinkled, dark circles under his eyes and Melinda is sure he hasn't slept in days.

_'I can't sleep without you laying beside me.' _He told her once when she tried to sneak out on him late at night. From then on she didn't try to pull something like that again. He drops a kiss on her forehead and pulls the lone chair closer to her bed.

"Please, don't leave me." He begs her unconscious form and Melinda can see the tears burning his eyes. "Please, just please don't leave me all on my own. I love you!" Those last three words are everything she needs to fight harder.

**_Phil Coulson _**

The thing is that Phil is pretty sure he's dead, Loki killed him. He always thought that he would go to heaven not that weird in between thing. It's like something is holding him back, or actually someone. He doesn't understand how he finds himself in Melinda's living room but he can see her draped over her favourite armchair, a glass of scotch in her hand and almost all the lights out.

Is she- Is she crying? Melinda hasn't cried in years. Not after Bahrain. He tries to call her name, to touch her, to let her know that's he's here, that he can see her, that he _loves _her but it's all in vain. He stays with her for hours, days, watching her cry herself to sleep every single night. Until three days later something changes, there's a pull against his chest, something or someone is pulling him away from her. The last thing he remembers is bright lights.

**Skye **

She's not afraid of death, not really. It's something she prayed for many times in her life yet never came. So when Quinn puts two bullets in her stomach Skye is not surprised by the cold surrounding her. She always had a good connection with he supernatural, could sense things better than others could. She stands at the corner of the room watching as Simmons barks orders and they put her into the chamber. Skye knows though, this is it. That's how she goes out of this world.

She follows them back to the Bus, walking beside Ward. Pretending she can touch him, she can kiss his tears away. Only problem? She really can't do anything of these. She trails behind him watching him punching walls and cars and everything he can think of because he blames himself. He shouldn't, Skye pleads with him to stop it because it's not his fault. She was stupid enough to walk into that house. It's all on her!

"I love you!" He whispers to the empty room as he slides to the ground and rests his back against the chamber that holds her body. Skye slides down beside him, pretending she can lean her head against his shoulder. That's how her hours are spend until they reach the base.

** Leo Fitz **

_Jemma. Jemma. Jemma. Jemma. Jemma. _

Her name is the only thing that he can think of here, trapped in darkness. Is he dead? More importantly did Jemma made it out of the pond? Because if he died to save her he's okay with it. He's okay with giving his life up if it means she gets to live a happy one herself. Because his Jemma deserves a happy life, she deserves every good thing on this planet and she'll have it if Leo has a saying in it.

He has no way to know how long has it been since he blew up the pod but there's a light now. He can see it, he can feel its warmth. So Leo walks towards it for what seems like years until he finds himself in a hospital room. His eyes fall on her unconscious form, curled up against his side and he can see that she's been crying. In that moment it downs on him that it's not his time, he can't leave her like that, not now.

So Leo fights harder to get back to Jemma because she _needs _him.

**Jemma Simmons**

It's an accident really, Jemma is at the wrong place the wrong time. She barely has time to move out of the way before the super soldier comes towards her. The last thing she remembers is being thrown against the wall hard and then nothing. It's not cold or warm either in the void she's trapped.

It's just...empty.

But she knows she can't be here so Jemma fights her way out of this. Her time is not up yet, she has so many things to do! She has to apologise to Fitz and to let him know that she loves him too.

So yeah... She simply can't be here.

**Grant Ward **

This is exactly how he wants to go, protecting _her. _Even though she doesn't need his protection he needs to make sure that Skye is safe. He watches her as she cradles his lifeless body in her arms, he watches as the ground around them sakes. It both hurts him to see her like this but it also makes him happy to know that she still loves him too. It takes her hours to let go of him and Grant stays with her the entire time.

He stays with her days after he's buried six feet under. Kisses her forehead when she's sleeping, tells her how much he loves her and how much she means to him even though Skye can't hear him.

He regrets nothing though, he would do it again in a heartbeat.

Five times a member of the team crossed to the other side but came back and one they didn't.


End file.
